chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Trost
''"Welcome to planet Trost: a Forerunner planet that is inhabited by human and Sangheili colonies. Please read the Community Database for further information regarding setting, plot, characters, and profile-making." ''- Official Description Trost is the planet that the Halo Universe RP takes place on. Trost is currently the home of a massive war between 4 factions, the UNSC, the Insurrection, the Covenant Separatists, and the Covenant Remnent. Another faction worthy to mention is the Coalition of Organized Militias, which doesn't do much more than interact with Trost. Ecology Across the planet, terraforming stations have been set up on the wastelands left behind by the Flood biomass. Atmospheric processors undo the changes the Flood brought to Trost's atmosphere, and fertile artificial mantles are laid down over the barren soil. Seeds are planted, and the wastes are converted to grasslands in the span of weeks. Trost's fungi and flora remained unaffected by the Halo, but a few species are now endangered due to habitat loss caused by biomass. Zoos, aquariums and research labs across UEG space give up the scant few animals indigenous to Trost that they had. A few are successfully transplanted back onto the planet, like ymir bears and reefbacks. But sadly, most of Trosts native life has gone extinct. Scientists are forced to fill in the ecological niches left empty with lifeforms from Earth. In addition, Trost's climate, geography and lack of animals provide a unique opportunity. In addition to hundreds of Trost species and thousands of Earth species, several special animals are transplanted. Among these are the moa, guta, blind wolf and thorn beast. But the crowning achievement was the resurrection of the extinct harvest whale, an eel-like creature almost three hundred feet in length that once thrived in the oceans of Harvest. List of Notable Animals Albatross, wandering (Earth) Alligator (Earth) Bat, Little Brown (Earth) Bear, black; grizzly; panda; polar; ymir (Earth, Trost) Birds, hundreds of species (Earth, Inner Colonies) Blind Wolf (Unknown, specimens originate from Installation 00) Bonobo Chimpanzee (Earth) Cat (Earth) Caribou (Earth) Cattle (Earth) Clam (Earth) Cobra, Indian (Earth) Coyote (Earth) Crab, many species (Earth) Cricket (Earth) Crocodile, mugger; nile; saltwater (Earth) Deer, mule; white-tailed (Earth) Doarmir (Sanghelios) Dwarka Squirrel (Dwarka) Eagle, bald; black; golden (Earth) Elephant, Asian (Earth) Elk (Earth) Fish, hundreds of species (Earth, Inner Colonies) Gazelle, dorcas; thompson's (Earth) Goat (Earth) Gull (Earth) Gúta (Reach) Harvest whale (Harvest) Helioskrill (Sanghelios) Honey badger (Earth) Honey bee (Earth) Horse; Przewalski's horse (Earth) Koi; Covenant koi (Earth, unnamed Covenant world) Krill (Earth) Lion, african; mountain (Earth) Moose (Earth) Moa (Reach) Owl, Great Horned; Barn; Snowy (Earth) Pigeon, homing (Earth) Porcupine, african; north american (Earth) Plankton, many species (Earth) Rat, brown (Earth) Rattlesnake, diamondback (Earth) Reefback (Trost) Rhinoceros beetle (Earth) Rhinoceros, white (Earth) Shark, blacktip; dogfish; great white; lemon Snakes, dozens of species (Earth) Squid, humboldt; european (Earth) Squirrel (Earth) Starling (Earth) Swallow (Earth) Thorn beast (Unknown, specimens originate from Dosiac) Trout, cutthroat; brook; brown (Earth) Tuna, yellowfin (Earth) Turkey (Earth) Whale, blue; gray; humpback (Earth) Wildebeest (Earth) Wolf, gray; arctic (Earth) Varroa mite (Earth) Zebra (Earth) Indigenous Species NOTE: most indigenous species lack Linnaean classification, and are simply referred to by the names that aboriginal Trostians gave them. Zreyan Dragons - large, 12ft long reptiles that live in the caves of the Rimara Canyon and surrounding desert; Their primary prey is Rtoya. Rtoya - herbivorous insects that feed only shrubbery and microorganisms in the sand; resemble horseshoe crabs with adaptations to the arid climate and four sharp "spikes" on their shells; Can be found thoughout the Miritan Desert; Will burrow into the sand to hand from predators; are able to store considerable amounts of water and survive on very little; about the size of a melon. Vrakal - a large, predatory bird, resembling a hawk or eagle from Earth; Males are distinctly green in coloration; Females possess a slightly brownish hue; These birds are known to be very territorial and will prey upon nonative species; Lives in semi-tropical mountain ranges and jungles. Ymir bear - A giant, shaggy carnivore with ursine features and large tusks; inhabits Trost's polar regions; discovered and named after the UNSC rediscovered the planet; solitary except for females with cubs; hides are notoriously thick. Nusk - a small, furry mammal existing in plains regions; noticeably similar to groundhogs; known to have two pairs of small eyes specially adapted for night vision; once hunted for their fur until encounters with their cousins, Opoa, prompted hunters to refrain. Opoa - cousins to Nusk, living in overlapping regions; unlike Nusk, the Opoa defend themselves with a secretion on their fur that slowly disorients predators after exposure. Sparva - predatory fish living in the warmer oceans of Trost; triangular heads; jaws open horizontally rather than vertically; can be found in open oceans but often venture into shallow waters and coves; maximum length is six feet. Pival - dart-like fish common through temperate and warm waters; feed on microorganisms, whether native or foreign; length ranges from three inches to two feet depending on subspecies; often the prey of Sparva. Quadrya - large aquatic beasts living in open ocean and deep sea; reptiles suspected to be one of the oldest species on Trost; quad from four large plates on the animal's back; have beak-like mouths, used for cracking the shells of Vindrals; can grow to be the size of Great White Sharks; can be found in all Trostinian oceans. Vindrals - large, heavily protected shellfish the roam the open ocean; circular with a tough exoskeleton and protective plates; can range from a 1ft to 3ft diameter; filter microorganisms and nutrients through nearly invisible pores in the exoskeleton. Seapa - small amphibious creatures dwelling in tropical jungles; possess six legs and large fluorescent blue eyes; absorb moisture from the air to produce a protective slime layer on their skin; colorations include green, red, and purple; feed on most flowers of the region. Trachyns - long, thin, worm/snake-like creatures living in the desert sand; tiny flipper-like structures line its round body to aid in propulsion when tunneling through sand; flippers are arranged in six lines evenly spread; feed on the nutritious roots of shrubbery. Demographics The total population of Trost was estimated to be 9,743,087 on 30 November 2558. The population exceeded 9 million for the first time on approximately 12 August 2554 and 9.5 million in the spring of 2556, according to ONI surveys. The population density is .019 people per km² and it is substantially higher on Diallo than Argos and the other continents. About 85% of the population live in urban areas. The largest city, New Shanghai, has a municipality population of about 1,900,000 (with 1.3 million in the urban area and 2 million in the metropolitan area). The second- and third-largest cities are Serath and Kairoh. Together with Alpha Base, the entire population around Northern Diallo counts close to 5 million. Another area with notably higher population density compared to the general Trostian, is the agricultural part of Gon-Ji Valley. Also the eastern coast is fairly well populated even outside the settlements on Dijaté Shore and Thallassa Shore. So is also the area around the Gulf of Filár and the agricultural area around Gretína Plains. While Argos (which covers approximately 20% of Trost's surface territory) has a very low population density (below .008 people per km2). The mountains and most of the coast remotely areas are next to unpopulated. Low population density exists also in large parts of western Diallo, as well as southern and central Småland. The island of Harah can also be considered as next to empty of people. Between 2490 and 2520, approximately 1.3 million Nordic people immigrated to Trost, and most of them to Diallo. There are more than 7.6 million Nordic Trostians according to a 2556 UEG Census Bureau estimate. There are no official statistics on ethnicity, but according to Statistics Trost around 1,921,000 (20.1%) inhabitants of Trost were of a foreign background in 2558, defined as being born abroad or born on Trost to two parents born abroad. With the same definition, the most common countries/colonies of origin were China (2.38%), South Africa (2.06%), Chi Ceti (1.74%), England (0.91%) and Reach (0.84%). A tiny sliver of the population are "Trostian aborigines." They are descendants of the crewmembers from the original pioneer vessels that visited and crashed on the planet two and a half centuries previous. For reasons unknown, the survivors reverted to a tribal, hunter-gatherer state, and remained so after the planet's rediscovery. Trostian aborigines are mostly of African descent. Only a fraction of the Trostian aborigines were evacuated from the planet. As a result, there are less than 2,000 aborigines. The official language of Trost is English. Five minority languages are recognized: Chinese, Swahili, Hungarian, Spanish and Norwegian. Norse paganism is the most common religion on Trost, with 5.1 million worshippers. Lutheran Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Taoism and Hinduism are also worshipped. There are approximately 200,000 atheists on Trost, surprisingly small compared to other colonies. Children 1-5 are placed in kindergarten. Children 6-16 are placed in compulsory grade school. At 18, all children are offered the chance to join the UNSC. There are a dozen colleges on Trost, and one military academy. There are an average of 20,000 people who immigrate to Trost each year, and 12,000 who emigrate.